


堂本家的Anniversary之事件簿

by irochan



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, fluff kkl
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irochan/pseuds/irochan
Summary: 堂本家的事件簿系列





	

“我回来了”在玄关出光一松了松领带  
“等一下你手上拿的。。。”还没等刚说完光一就接着话茬说道“是你兼职那家杂志四月SP，而且你又是封面”特意把杂志展现出来给自家恋人看  
“好啦好啦我知道我知道，你说你一个不懂时尚的大叔买这个真的没被人用怪异眼神看呢”刚拿过杂志看了看封面  
“被看又有什么关系我买我家的”光一边脱鞋边说  
“要先吃饭还是先洗澡”转身进去厨房的刚问道  
“我可不可以选择先吃你”光一从背后搂住正在盛饭的刚，顺势把脸埋在了恋人的脖颈处慢慢的舔舐着。  
“喂！很痒好不好！你快去洗澡好么！身上一股香水味”刚嫌弃的把光一的头拨开来  
“公司聚餐少不了去卡拉OK这些地方，再说了，我又没碰那些人”光一有点失望的念叨着  
“卡拉OK？你真的是大叔啊喂”刚擦了擦手上的水，推着光一推进浴室去  
还没亲热够的光一并没有注意到自家恋人耳朵已通红。  
“tsuyo咱家的沐浴露哪里去了？”严重近视的光一在洗漱台上面摸索了半天没摸索到沐浴露  
“什么？沐浴露？就在洗漱台右边格子里面放着的啊”  
听到回答的光一慢慢摸索着。。嗯？等等。。毛？还蛮有韧性。。还好堂本光一胆子大，换做其他人估计早就把手上的东西丢掉了。等拿近点看清楚是什么的时候，光一挑了一下嘴角。  
等光一从浴室出来就看到原本亮堂的客厅被调成暗色，桌子上也放着一瓶已开封的红酒  
“你站着发什么楞啊？”  
“哦。。哦。。今天。。。？”  
“今天是我们的纪念日，不应该庆祝一下么？”刚手指敲打着桌面  
“比起这样庆祝我更喜欢这种样子庆祝”说着光一便走向刚一把抱住刚形成面对面的体位，手也不安分的开始揉搓臀部。  
“你能不能不要一开始就这个样子”  
“tsuyo虽然这样说着可是却有好好调整位置吧”  
刚的臀部正好压住光一的欲望，并且随着刚来回摩擦【调整体位】变得越发炙热  
“会麽？我觉得这样挺舒服的”因为体位的关系刚正好可以低头去看光一，手轻柔抚摸着脸颊，划过眉眼鼻子最终停留在嘴唇上，低下头靠近光一的耳边低喃道“要不要尝一下刚刚买的七九年份红酒”说着舌头也不安分的含了一下光一的耳垂。  
“我更想尝一下tsuyo的红酒”说着手指便从睡裤边缘滑进去“原来早就准备好了，连内裤都没穿”说着整个手掌贴在臀部来回搓揉，同时也把刚的身躯更加的贴近自己。  
“这不正合你的意麽”说着拿过放在桌子上的红酒抿了一口，双手环住光一脖颈低下头缓慢覆盖上光一的嘴唇，同时双手用力使得两人互相贴的更加紧密。  
红酒顺着相贴的唇隙在光一口腔里流淌，舌与舌的纠缠更是加速了暧昧的气氛，一吻过后光一看着自家恋人被吻的通红的脸，嘴边还残留着红酒的痕迹，恨不得现在就扒掉衣服狠狠的贯穿刚的体内。  
“所以光一你那里顶的我好不舒服要怎么办”刚说着手伸进浴袍里面握住已经变得炽热的欲望来回揉搓着。  
“你说要怎么办呢？”光一也表现的不着急的样子任刚揉搓自己的欲望  
“这么烫应该要降降温”说着便脱离光一的怀抱蹲下解开浴袍带子，失去浴袍遮盖的分身完全的暴露在空气中，随着手的滑动铃口处的液体也渐渐滑落下去。  
光一看着自家恋人玩弄自己的欲望却仅仅揉搓，渐渐的光一也变得不满起来，手不自觉的把刚的头往欲望上面压。  
“还不到哦，这么热的光一要降降温”说着把之前用来冰镇红酒的冰块塞了一个进嘴巴里面，还没等光一反应过来，就看到自己欲望被刚含了进去。  
当冰块接触分身的瞬间光一全身也跟着紧缩了一下“tsuyo。。”光一想推开却被刚躲开。  
刚任由冰块随着自己舌头的拨动在光一欲望上面打转，欲望的一边是冰块另一边却是温软的舌头，舌头在玲口处深压舔动接着冰块也随之贴了上去。  
当分身享受着冰火两重天的同时，光一也随之感受到快感，不自觉的开始挺动腰身，手指交错在刚的发丝里。  
“嗯。。。tsuyo再深点。。快点。。”  
口腔温度的上升，使得冰块逐渐融化并且伴随口腔的上下移动，融化出来的液体逐渐流出来覆盖在光一的分身上。  
刚重重的吸允了下龟头，接着舌头上下舔弄着柱身，手也不忘把玩着两个囊带。眼睛望着光一闭眼享受的模样牙齿随之轻划铃口。分身轻抖一下变又增大一些。  
“唔。。tsuyo再舔快点。。嗯。。”光一深吸一口气说道。  
难得看到光一这种态度的刚，接着继续含住涨大的分身，上下的吞吐也比之前来的深快，舌头每次都狠狠的划过铃口吸允一下接着再继续深吞，深吞几次过后口中感受到一丝粘稠的液体，刚就知道光一快到高潮了。之后便更加卖力吞吐，在舌头连续在铃口舔吮之下一股白浊射出，刚也不躲开就这么含住。  
“tsuyo吐出来！脏”  
“我不觉得脏，所以你觉得我脏麽”刚继续保持跪姿抬着头看着光一，之前射进嘴里的精液随着刚开口说话划过嘴角滴落在有些疲软的分身上面，微肿的嘴唇微微张开让精液继续流出来的刚，有种说不清的糜魅感……  
“不脏，只要是tsuyo的我怎么觉得脏”说着光一手指伸进去把精液从刚的口中慢慢滑剥离出来，涂抹在又有点勃起的分身上。  
把刚压在自己身下，摸着恋人已经吐出液体的分身上说着“这里 沙发 还是床上”  
“不是开着地暖的麽”说着双腿环住光一的腰身扭动着摩擦分身。  
“等一下不要后悔就好”光一说完就含住左边的乳头开始吮吸了。“嗯……光一，衣…衣服。”用牙齿咬磨了一下含在嘴里的已经开始变通红的乳头，听到刚呻吟的光一放开了含在嘴里吮吸的乳头，顺势把刚的衣服脱掉。  
接着逐渐往上亲吻到锁骨，在脖子与锁骨交接处舔吮着，左手抚摸柔韧的腰肢，右手顺着大腿一路向下，手指来到小穴处摩擦，光一将整个上身都压了上去，牙齿轻咬泛红的耳垂，并将舌头伸进耳洞模仿着性交的抽插来回舔舐。  
觉得有些痒的刚摇着头想躲开舌头的侵袭，“躲开的话接下来就做不了了哦”说着捏了一下已经肿起来的乳头。  
“tsuyo身体这么看来要也要降降温”说着手指继续在小穴徘徊，双腿自觉的缠上光一腰身，刚很努力的在收缩小穴，想要把滑动的手指留住。  
手指浅浅的插入一个指节，接着又飞快的退出来，这样来回了几次使得刚接近崩溃的边缘。“光一……插……插进来……快……好难受”带着略微哭腔的声音传来。  
“还不到哦tsuyo身体还是这么热要继续降温”说着把整个穴口暴露出来。  
“光一……你…要干嘛……”  
“给tsuyo降温啊”说着一个从桌子上拿出一个毛茸茸的物体。  
刚就感觉一个滑滑的东西抵住了他的穴口，那东西触感冰凉，随着光一的推进逐渐深入穴口。  
“光…一…那是什么……东西…快拿出来…”刚开始不安分的扭动身体  
“这可是tsuyo设计的，难道没感受出来么”说着继续往里面推慢慢的塞入进去，渐渐地就只剩下一条白色绒毛尾巴在外面摆动。从光一的角度看上去，就好像刚的屁股上长了个小尾巴一样，随着身体晃来晃去，即色情又可爱。  
“tsuyo现在好像一直求欲不满的小狐狸一样”说着开始握住尾巴开始抽动，前端的金属在肠肉上来回摩挲。＂嗯……光一……别玩了……好奇怪……哈。＂刚脸色酡红，浑身无力只能哼哼。  
性器在光一小腹上摩擦又发泄不出来，刚哭喊着叫出自己真的受不了了，光一才把尾巴拔出来，接着分身狠狠的捅了进去，大力的向着敏感点进攻，肉棒被整个抽出又狠狠地一插到底，进行强而有力的进攻。  
“嗯啊……啊……光……嗯……一……慢……点”光一看见刚在被撞击敏感点时不自觉的咬着下嘴唇，低下头顺着微开启的唇就滑了进去，舌尖不断轻舔刚口腔中黏膜，唾液大量的分泌，在两人唇齿的纠缠流了下去。  
深吻让刚浑身发热，不自觉的环住光一腰部，跟随光一的抽查晃动腰部。  
光一手掌向下握住了刚的阴茎，快速的上下滑动，挺立的阴茎被铃口不断渗出的液体弄得湿淋淋的，在感到刚快要释放的时候光一手掌握紧根部同时拇指堵住铃口。  
“啊啊啊！！放……放开……嗯……让我射………光…一…我想射……啊……”  
“要一起射哦”说着抓着刚的胯部快速大幅抽插起来  
“嗯啊～光一……再快……点……嗯……好痒……”难以忍受的的呻吟带上了泣音，身下也不由自主的配合光一的抽插扭动。  
刚下半身所有的感觉都集中在不断被操弄的小穴上，脑袋里早就想不起当初计划如何操纵光一，刚屈服于快感大声的呻吟着。  
“啊啊……好……好……快……嗯啊……会……坏的……光一……嗯…要坏了……”  
“那就坏了吧”说着一把抱住刚坐起来，欲望随着体位改变也插进了最深处。  
“啊……太深……了……光一……啊啊”随着带着哭腔呻吟，刚身体猛然紧绷，一股热液喷涌而出，包裹着光一的肠壁不断蠕动吮吸。  
光一每一下抽插都又深又重，狠狠的刺激刚的敏感点的。  
“我……不行……快停……下光一……呜……kochan……求求你……”  
光一又一个深挺，欲望深深的挺进刚的体内，对准刚的敏感点快速而密集的顶弄着，抽插几下过后滚烫的精液涌进了刚的最深处，痉挛的肠壁疯狂的蠕动着，刚的双腿和腰腹不断地颤抖。  
看着自家恋人满身粉红痕迹又浑身无力的样子，光一的欲望又硬了起来，趴在刚的耳边说到  
“既然是纪念日，那么还有沙发跟床上哦”  
——————————————————————  
“喂 大福啊，你那里还有没有跟药粉了？就可以在撒进红酒里面那种！哎呦！我不要片的！就粉末那种！”  
“等等先别挂！那个我设计用具我明天中午给你。嗯……有点事情”  
…………  
某家便利店里  
“一共是一千二百五十一员，找您四十九圆”“您还真是这本杂志的忠实粉丝啊，每次都能看到您买”售货员实在忍不住说到  
“哦……嗯……”  
“您是给女朋友买的麽？真贴心啊！当然自己也是可以看的啦”  
“管这么多干嘛，又没拿你家馒头”低头检查自己是不是有漏掉什么东西的光一小声说道  
“嗯？请问您说什么？”  
“没什么……你牙齿有点黄”说完就低头走了出去  
“店长我牙齿有那么黄麽！还有你不觉得那个人有点怪么？明明穿的那么大叔还期期不落的买时尚杂志，肯定有什么见不得人的事情”被说牙齿有点黄的售货员走到店长面前念叨  
“哦……你说那个人啊……嗯……好像我刚在这家店工作的时候就开始买那本杂志了……算一算好像有七年了吧”  
“骗人！真的假的”  
“骗你干嘛！还有你牙齿真的好黄”


End file.
